My Confusing Life
by BabyFlamez95
Summary: Bella's life has become confusing and she don't know who she wants to be with. Edward of Jacob.
1. Chapter 1

After having the fight with Aro and his coven, I didn't feel right. I felt like Aro would still come back. I didn't know why, I just did. Even though Carlisle's family was helping. I was a vampire; I was married to one and we had a half-human and half-vampire daughter. I could hear her heartbeat and I could taste her blood even though it was running through her veins. My only daughter wasn't fully human nor vampire. I was really upset. I had Renesmee in my arms, rocking her to sleep when I felt Edwards hands creep around my waist. I didn't turn but a smile spread across my face. But I could tell that Edward knew I was smiling.

"What's the matter?" Edward asked

"Nothing, just thinking about Aro and the coven. Do you think he will come back?" I asked now looking at him.

"To be honest, I don't know. He shouldn't because you're not human. There's no need for him to come back." He replied

"Yes there is, Renesmee." I said looking down at Renesmee.

He took Renesmee from me and placed her in her cot.

"Like I said, there's no needs to worry you're a vampire, we all have powers. We will protect her and you." He said looking at me and then at Renesmee. He came over to me and gave me a passionate kiss.

I couldn't resist I kissed back wrapping my arms around his neck. Edward got on top of me then started kissing my neck and collar bone. Then he pulled back.

"Jasper and Emmett are coming at the speed of light." He chuckled

Within about two seconds Jasper came through the door followed by Emmett.

"Hey Bella, alright bro." Jasper said looking at me then Edward.

"Hey big bro and lil sis." Emmett said after Jasper had walked over to Renesmee' cot.

"Hi Jasper, alright big bro." I said smiling

"What you too doing up here?" Emmett asked looking at Edward.

"Nothing." I said smiling looking at Edward but when I turned Edward wasn't there but he was on the floor wrestling with Emmett.

They looked so funny but Renesmee was sleeping and I didn't want them to wake her up.

"Jasper, help me out here, stop them from fighting please, Renesmee is sleeping."

As soon as I said that Renesmee woke up. Jasper picked her up keeping me from blowing.

"Hey little Renesmee, how you doing?" Jasper asked, but she couldn't speak properly yet but she's getting there.

"Me fwine." She said back to Jasper.

"Awww don't she sound cute Bells?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah she really does." I said chuckling. I held my hands towards Jasper and Renesmee. She put her hands out and grabbed my arms, then leaped into my arms.

"Daddy and Emme bad." She said looking at me.

"STOP!" I shouted. They both froze and looked at me.

"Thank you." I said  
Jasper had been focusing on me to make sure I don't burst and beat them both up. They got up, dusted themselves off then laughed at each other. I rolled my eyes.

"You both should have known better than that especially if Renesmee is sleeping and you shouldn't do that in front Renesmee, I don't want her to grow up beating people up." I said, more like shouting.

They both laughed. I put Renesmee down and jumped on top of Edward, throwing him on to the floor.

"You better stop." I said looking at him and then at Emmett.

Jasper cooled me down again.

"Thanks Jasper." I said looking at him. He knew why I was saying thanks. He nodded.

I then picked Renesmee up and told Emmett and Edward to come over here.

They came over, they looked at Renesmee and apologized to her then they apologized to me. Renesmee lifted her hands and placed them on Edwards's temples showing him, what Emmett and he had been doing.

"Daddy tupid." Renesmee said looking at him seriously.

"Yep I'm stupid." Edward said looking sad, he then looked at the floor like he was going to cry.

Then Renesmee did the same to Emmett.

"Emme bad to." Renesmee said to him.

"Yep I'm bad as well." He said looking at the floor the same as Edward had done.

"You're both bad." I said after she had finished but I couldn't help but laugh.

"What you laughing at," Edward asked

"You to just are so funny." I said laughing.

"We are not funny." Emmett replied

"Sorry Renesmee and sorry Bells." They both said.

"Thanks," I said with a smile on my face.

"Hey, by the way, what is Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle doing?" I asked.

Alice and Rosalie are watching TV and Esme and Carlisle are cooking for the first time." Jasper said.

"Oh food." Emmett said running through my door bring it down. "Oops sorry Bells." He said continuing to run off.

"Emmett you eat to much, you need to stop eating before you burst." I said laughing. I knew that he could not hear me. He was properly already at the house.

We all went to and was there in seconds to the nice smell of food cooking in the kitchen. We all walked through the door and sat by and on the sofa but I stayed standing though.

"Hiya Renesmee." Alice said dancing over to us.

"Hi Renesmee, hey Bella." Rosalie said not looking at us but still watching TV.

Alice's hair had got a bit longer it was now it was past her shoulders.

But I still loved it. About 10 minutes of being at the house Esme shouted

"Dinner's ready."

We don't usually eat dinner but Esme thought that it would be good for Renesmee.

We all ran to the table ready to eat when the door bell rang.

"Don't worry, I will get it." I said putting Renesmee down and then I walked to the door. I looked out the spy eye. I opened it to someone I knew.

Oh My Good.

Jacob…


	2. Chapter 2

I was surprised to see Jake at the door of vampires but happy to. I hadn't seen Jake till the night of the fight. I jumped at him with my arms open; he looked shocked like I was going to eat him. He stepped back. I stopped.

"It's me." I said to Jake nearly crying.

"Not the you I knew before." Jake replied

Tears came to my eyes, one trickled down my cheek. Jake slowly lifted his hand and brushed it across my cheek, wiping the tear away then he stepped closer and wrapped his arms round me. I then stepped back.

"What's the matter? Your crying." Jake asked

"Nothing, lets take a walk." I suggested

"Ok." Jake said back walking down the stairs.

"I'm so happy to see you." I said after a couple minutes of silence.

"Why, you shouldn't miss me, you have Edward, Renesmee and the rest, you don't need me." He said stepping back again. I started crying properly now I knew it.

"I do need you, just because I'm vampire not human doesn't mean I still don't need my friends." I said kind of shouting. He didn't move closer but he replied:

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." He stared walking off. I chased after him and stopped right in front of him. I moved closer and planted a kiss on his lips, he pulled back. I looked at him. We looked at each other for about a minute then Jake moved closer and kissed me again. He wrapped his arms around me and I did the same. Jake's tongue brushed across my sharp fang and I could taste his blood, I stopped.

"Sorry." Jake said

"What for?" I asked gliding forward right in front of him.

"Nothing, don't worry." He replied

We jumped back into another kiss. I really couldn't resist. I could taste his blood, it made me want more. I pressed my nails into his back pulling him closer. Jake pushed me up against a tree and pinned me arms by my side. I could hear so many things but most of all, I could hear Edward coming but I was focusing on kissing jake and tasting his tongue brush my lips and go in and out of my mouth.

I opened my eyes to look at Jake and I saw Edward behind him. He looked like he had seen a ghost. His eyes were wide-eyed and his face was frozen. I stopped kissing jake. He opened my eyes and looked at me, he notice I was looking past him. He stepped back and turned, looking at Edward.

"Move away from my wife." Edward said gritting his teeth together.

"Or what?" Jake asked

"Don't push me."

I heard Edward snarl and I heard a loader snarl come from inside Jake's throat. It crackled through his chest.

"Edward stop, Jake please." I begged, trying to stop them from ripping each other to pieces. I heard other footsteps. I knew it had to be the others but what about Renesmee. Within minutes Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle with Renesmee in his arms came to a halt in front of Jake and Edward.

"What the hell is going on?" Carlisle asked.

"Ask him." Edward said looking at Jake.

Jake looked like he was going to burst. I stepped in between making sure they didn't jump at each other. But jake pushed me out the way. I fell to the floor, and then shoot back up.

"Please not in front of Renesmee." I shouted but no one heard me.

"Jasper, can you stop them?" I asked

"I could, but this fight is funny, the wolf needs to know not to mess with us vampires." He said

"Jasper!" I shouted looking at him with an evil look.

"Ok." he said rolling his eyes.

He focused, Edward looked at Jasper then stopped but Jake didn't, I forgot that it work on him. I ran in front of him, I held him and placed a kiss on his lips. Renesmee saw.

"Ewww." She said.

I pulled back, looked at the expression on Renesmee's face and laughed. I held my hands out and took Renesmee from Carlisle.

"Can I hold her?" Jake asked.

"Over my dead body!" Edward snarled

"Of course." I said gritting my teeth together looking at Edward.

I heard crackling of leaves and twigs snapping under feet of someone or something.

Then out of the trees and bushes there was a leader wolf and six other wolves behind him. I knew the wolves, they looked familiar. The leader was Sam Uley and the six wolves were Paul, Jared, Quil, Seth, Embry and Leah. Quil liked me from the first time he met me and Seth and Leah looked out for jake when he left the pack to make sure that Sam and his wolves didn't come and try to kill me and they looked out for me when I was pregnant with Renesmee. I looked at jake then he looked at Sam and shook his head. The wolves backed off.

"Jake, what are they doing here?" I asked very concerned.

"They are making sure I'm ok, they heard me and him arguing." He replied.

"Are you sure they are gone?" I asked

"Yep their gone."

"I don't want Renesmee to see fighting." I said after.

"Very funny." Edward said. I looked at him very serious.

"What?" he asked looking at me like I was joking.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Jake he looked at me. I knew what he was going to say. I started shaking my head, he looked at the floor.

He passed Renesmee to me and started walking off.

"Oi, where you going?" I asked

"I have to go." He said. I put Renesmee down and ran after him.

"Why are you coming back, go back to Edward." Jake said.

I leant forward and placed a kiss on his really hot lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my hands were burning. Jake removed my hands from his neck and pulled back.

"We can't do this, what about Edward?" he asked

"I thought that you didn't care about him." I said back stepping a little closer.

"I just don't want to see any one hurt, especially you." He said stepping a little back as I stepped closer.

"You wont be hurting me you will hurt me if you reject me know." I said staying where I was.

"I'm not trying to reject you I just think that Renesmee needs both of her parents together." He replied.

"We will be together if Edward don't find out about it." I replied

"He isn't that stupid." Jake said.

"Maybe he isn't but he doesn't need to know." I said "Just don't say anything to him."

I was walking closer to him. He stepped back, he hit a tree and he couldn't move back no more. We came face to face, I could feel his hot breath, and it hit my face. His hand ribbed against my face, running through my hair. His face came close to mine and our lips connected. I could feel the hot sliver come from his mouth and go into mine, it tasted so nice. We spun round and I was against the tree and he was not. My arms came to his face and his hands went up my top.

"Not just yet." I said. He stopped, he looked at me. I took my top of, slipping it over my head so I was exposing my chest, the only thing that I had on my top half was my bra. We started kissing again. He put his hand on my back. I twitched. His hand was so hot against my back. I slipped Jake's top off over his head. I was exposing his chest and his abs. I placed my hand on his stomach and over his abs. He twitched. I laughed. We stopped.

"Should we be doing this here?" Jake asked.

"I really don't know, but it very good to do it here." I replied

"Maybe your right but why not my house." He suggested

"Why not." I said

But before we made our way back to Jake's house I went back to my little cottage to make sure that Renesmee was ok. I walked through my door and Edward was sitting on the bed with Alice and Esme behind him. Renesmee was in Jaspers arms and Emmett, Carlisle and Rosalie were by the window near my double bed.

"Where have you been?" Carlisle asked.

"I was talking to Jake, am I not aloud to?" I asked back.

"I didn't say that I was just curious." He replied

"But I said you're not aloud to see him." Edward said, gritting his teeth really tightly together.

"Your not my mum or dad." I said

"No but I am your husband. I need to know where you go."

With that I turned and walked out my door. I could smell Jake, he was close.

Edward followed behind; he grabbed my arm and spun me round.

"Like I said I need to know where you're going." He said. I ignored him walking off, snatching my hand from him.

"You don't control me anymore." I said not looking behind me. Jake's scent was getting stronger; I knew that he was close by. I kept walking till I heard something, I stopped and Jake jumped out a tree, I jumped back. I knew I was going to attack.

"I could have seriously hurt you." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Sorry, I just thought that it would be funny." He said gliding closer. He was right in front of me know and I could feel his hot breath, it crept its way down my back. I shivered. He moved his head closer and he planted a kiss on my lips. He then added some tongue.

I let out a small groan; I felt a smile spread across Jake's face. He pushed me up against a tree. He stopped kissing me;

"Do you want to go to my house or some where else?" he asked

"Yours would be great." I replied "Race you there?" I offered.

"I will still beat you even when you're a vampire." He joked.

"Try me."

With that I ran off and I could hear Jake running behind me. I ran faster. I knew a short cut to his house and I ran down it before Jake saw me. I ran for about two minutes and I was there. I stopped in front of his house and he wasn't there.

"I WON" I shouted at the top of my voice and with that Jake ran through the trees.

"I beat you." I joked and he ran and stopped in front of me.

"Only because I let you." He replied moving towards his front door and opening it for me to go through. He leaded me towards his room and closed the front door behind him. I stood near his bed and he walked and stood in front of me and we started kissing again. This time he started taking my top off, he slipped it over my head and threw it on his cabinet and started undoing my bra with one hand. God he was talented. He started kissing my collar bone and my neck. I moaned again. This time he laughed. I removed his top and exposed his abs. I placed my hand on his stomach and my hand bumped down his chest. He pushed me onto the bed and he kneeled down beside me. He then got on top of me, I wrapped my legs round him. While he kissed me he put his hand on my leg and started moving it up. He then put his hand on my clit and started moving round and round making me cum. I started getting warm down below. I started to groan and moan.

The night felt like it had gone on for ages, but then I woke up…


End file.
